


The Gifts We Hold

by Tallyskelly



Category: tmnt(2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyskelly/pseuds/Tallyskelly
Summary: Samantha Alexander was just a normal teenager until her life was flipped by an accident that was out of her control. Lily and Andy Baker were only 6 and 7 when there parents left them.Now as these teens struggle to fit in they make some unexpected discoveries, and make some very unusual friends.(Sadly I don't own the TMNT characters only my oc's Samantha, Lily, and Andy.)





	The Gifts We Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction so please be patient with me. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or if the fic is just trash in general.

Samantha's pov

7 am  
"Samantha Leanna Alexander If you don't get ready and get down here right this second I swear you'll be grounded until next year" my mother impatiently yells up at me. It takes me a second to understand exactly what she means then I look over and see the  
time. "Crap!" I yell in frustration today was the first day of finals and I was already running late. I rushed around in a hurricane of madness looking for my skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt, and black vest. After finding them I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face then ran down the stairs to put on my converse. ran into the kitchen to grab my bag and ran out the door. As I was running to school I ran into my friends Lily and Andy who had the same panic stricken look on their faces. "Hey Sam forgot your alarm again?" Lily asked with a bored now bored expression on her face. "Yeah but at least i'm not the only one." I replied with a smirk. As we continued to run I felt the sudden sense of being watched and it caused every hair to stand on its end. Yet when I looked back, there was no one to be seen so I just shook it off and kept going. With me being the klutz I am I managed to trip over my own two feet the second I turned back around. I gritted my teeth in frustration from the stumble and the pain getting back up slowly. I was about to sarcastically mutter a thanks to my friends only to look up and see that they were to far ahead to notice me. 'This is just perfect' I thought to myself as I ran even faster to catch up with them. Somehow, we made it to class before the first bell rang.

??? pov  
There she goes my angel in disguise. I can't wait to sweep her off her feet and tear that disgusting disguise off of her so she can see who and what she truly is... A MONSTER JUST LIKE ME!!!


End file.
